The present invention relates to surfactant-based all-purpose liquid cleaning compositions designed in particular for cleaning household hard surfaces as well as glass surfaces, which are effective in removing soils such as grease soil while also leaving un-rinsed or unwiped surfaces residue free.
In recent years liquid detergents have become widely accepted for cleaning hard surfaces, for example, painted woodwork and panels, tiled walls, wash bowls, bathtubs and other bathroom fixtures, linoleum or tile floors, or washable wall paper. Such “all-purpose” liquids may include clear and opaque aqueous mixtures of water-soluble synthetic organic detergents and water-soluble detergent builder salts. In order to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency with granular or powdered all-purpose cleaning compositions, use of water-soluble inorganic phosphate builder salts has generally been favored in currently known all-purpose liquids.
However, such currently known all-purpose liquid detergents containing detergent builder salts or other equivalents tend to leave films, spots or streaks on cleaned un-rinsed surfaces, particularly shiny surfaces. Thus, such liquids require thorough rinsing of the cleaned surfaces, which is a time-consuming chore for the user.
Consequently, there remains a need for all-purpose liquid cleaning compositions designed in particular for cleaning household hard surfaces as well as glass surfaces, which are both versatile and effective in removing soils such as grease soil, and also in leaving un-rinsed surfaces residue free, ideally with a shiny appearance.